


Corazón en la mano

by CLdottir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLdottir/pseuds/CLdottir
Summary: Cosa poca que escribí y pensé en Bucky, for no reason.Jamás he publicado algo aquí, sólo leo escondidita las obras de los demás, pero pensé que sería interesante dejar que las personas me lean, así que eso <3 gracias por su atención





	

De tantas cosas que lee nada le hace saltar tanto el corazón como las historias de amor. Debe ser la falta de experiencias, oportunidades o tiempo, lo que le hace desear ser protagonista de aquellas historias. La magia del amor es que tiene infinitas variedades, cada historia diferente a la otra, cada tragedia es única en su romance y cada dolor hiere en un ángulo distinto, sin mencionar que el corazón que palpita también es irrepetible. Tantos primeros besos, infinitas primeras caricias, y dolorosos encuentros inesperados, sumando las eternas esperas, y las hermosas declaraciones correspondidas, lágrimas de felicidad, cicatrices que sanan rápido, y otras heridas abiertas, ardientes y sangrantes. ¡Qué glorioso es aquel que siente todo eso! Tantos alfileres de tantos colores pinchando un corazón, y tan pocos corazones dispuestos a ser pinchados. Tan poco el tiempo para ser la diana de tales armas. Tan poco el anhelo de arriesgarse a sentir.  
Se desean colores apasionados, se quieren rojos, rosados, naranjas, pero al llegar al amarillo comienzan a retroceder, no vaya a ser cosa que el amarillo se vuelva verde, y éste termine en azul. Todos sabemos que llegando a celeste, el gris viene detrás, y la llegada del Negro es inminente. Pero sin la sombra, ¿cómo se espera reconocer la luz?  
Él espera.  
Sí, espera que el corazón pinchado de negro que tiene en la mano se llene de luces coloridas, pero sabe que el tiempo es poco y es cruel, sabe que hay mucho por hacer y a la vez no hay momentos para hacerlo. La vida se desgasta y ya casi no van quedando historias. Menos para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa poca que escribí y pensé en Bucky, for no reason.  
> Jamás he publicado algo aquí, sólo leo escondidita las obras de los demás, pero pensé que sería interesante dejar que las personas me lean, así que eso <3 gracias por su atención


End file.
